


A Valentine's Breakfast

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Reader Insert, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, just fluff on fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: As a Valentine's Day treat, you bring Beel breakfast in bed. Short and sweet, smooches included. Just a little Valentine's Day fluff for best boy Beel <3References to/spoilers for 2020 Valentine's UR card: Valentine Party for Two
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	A Valentine's Breakfast

You push open the door to the twins’ bedroom with your shoulder, cautiously balancing an overloaded breakfast tray in your hands. It’s early, especially for the weekend, but you want to catch Beel before he goes off in search of breakfast on his own. The room is dark, and as you pause in the doorway, you’re pleased to hear Beel still softly snoring away.

The light that spills through the door you're propping open shows that your path is clear, and so you slip in the room, letting the door shut softly behind you. As you tiptoe towards Beel’s bed, his tummy rumbles loudly, and Beel turns over in the mess of blankets, his slumber interrupted – you’re here not a moment too soon!

“Beel, are you awake?” You whisper, sidling up to his bed with your edible gift, being careful not to trip in the dark.

Beel mumbles something, then shuffles in the bedcovers, pulling himself up to sit against the headboard, his pajama top half-buttoned and eyes still closed. Beel’s nose wakes up fully before he does, and what he smells forces Beel to blink his eyes open sleepily.

“M-MC?” Beel asks with a yawn as you come closer. “What’s that?” The demon is more surprised by what you’re holding than the fact that you’re in his room at this hour, apparently.

“Just a light breakfast,” You tell Beel with a smile, although _light_ is not exactly how you would describe the tray piled high with pancakes and bowls of fruit. Actually, your arms are about ready to give out. “Sorry, Beel, can you please take it?” You ask him, holding out the tray in this direction. “It’s kinda heavy.”

Beel’s eyes go wide as he takes the tray and settles it over his lap. He surveys its contents quickly, mouth already watering. After stretching your arms with relief, you reach over to Beel’s nightstand and turn on his lamp for the sake of your human eyesight. The soft lamplight illuminates the breakfast you’ve prepared: half a dozen stacks of your special pancakes made with a mix of human world and Devildom ingredients, bowls of goulberries and slices of abyss melon, and a pitcher of poison syrup to top it all off.

“Is it… all for me?” Beel asks, looking up at you as his stomach growls, louder this time.

“Mhm,” You say with a smile, sitting next to him on the bed, tucking one leg up underneath you. “You remember last Valentine’s Day? When we had the sweets party?” Last year, you had helped Beel prepare a ton of sweets for the House of Lamentation, since the demon had been convinced the holiday was about desserts. It had been an adventure keeping Beel from eating everything he made before it could be served, but it was worth it.

“Ah, yeah,” Beel says, dropping his eyes back to the food in front of him. “I remember.” The sweets party, however, was not the memory that was making Beel blush. Despite his initial blunder in misunderstanding the holiday, Beel had eventually presented you with a proper Valentine’s Day gift of some home-made treats – and given you a few kisses, to boot. When he thinks back on it, Beel can’t remember half the desserts he’d eaten that day... but he definitely hasn’t forgotten how your kisses had tasted.

“Well, you made something special for me, and I wanted to make something for you this year!” You tell Beel, gesturing towards the demon’s breakfast.

“Oh,” Beel say, a happy grin spreading across his pink face. “Thanks, MC!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Beel.” You say, matching his smile. “Eat up!”

Watching Beel eat is like watching someone run a marathon: the task laid out seems impossible, but somehow the contestant manages to make it look easy, like just another stroll in the park. Beel devours your breakfast in record time despite his efforts to make a show of how delicious everything is.

As he licks the last of the poison syrup from his lips, Beel turns to you with bright eyes. “That was delicious,” He says, looking satisfied. “You’re such a good cook, MC!”

You laugh, but blush at the praise. “They’re just pancakes,” You tell Beel. “I’m not really that good at cooking.”

Beel disagrees. If you weren’t a good cook, then why does he always feel full after eating anything you make? Actually, sometimes just having you nearby while he eats seems to help, somehow. And the pancakes _were_ delicious. Although, Beel thinks, something is still missing. As good as they were, your pancakes can’t quite compare to a certain sweetness from last Valentine’s day. But maybe... he could taste it again? After all, giving someone a gift on Valentine’s Day means they’re special to you, Beel now knows. So, the fact that you’d brought him such a wonderful breakfast could only mean one thing: you like him, too.

“Are you still hungry? I have another batch of pancakes in the kitchen for you.” You say, moving as if to take the tray to head back for a second round. As you do, Beel’s hands meet yours on the tray, warm and large, and you look up at him questioningly.

“MC?” Beel asks with a different expression, one you could almost call shy. “Can I have dessert first?”

“Dessert… after breakfast?” You ask Beel, nonplussed. “I didn’t actually make…” Your words fade as you notice how Beel’s looking at you, cheeks warming as you begin to understand what he really means.

You watch Beel take the tray from your hands, a fluttering in your chest. You watch Beel lean over to set the tray on the floor beside the bed, his eyes never leaving yours. You watch as, wordlessly, Beel leans forward in the bed, the mattress dipping between you. And you watch, heart pounding, as Beel’s bright red hair and amethyst eyes come closer, until you can feel his breath on your face. And you close your eyes, and hold your breath, as Beel presses his lips to yours softly.

Beel's lips are gentler than you remember, but still familiar, and when Beel pulls back, you follow, your mouth chasing his until your body has to catch up. Your legs turn and raise until you’re nearly kneeling over Beel’s hips so you can kiss him back warmly, tenderly, tasting the poison syrup on his tongue as you deepen the kiss. Beel wraps his arms around you tightly, bringing you down securely into his lap as he hums happily into your kisses; they’re just as sweet as he remembers.

Beel’s body is warm and close, and your kisses grow longer and more intimate, your tongue tangling with his. Beel pulls you nearer in response, a sound like a purr reverberating somewhere deep in his chest as a couple long fingers slip beneath your shirt, tickling your skin. This is different than last Valentine's Day, you think, pressing yourself into Beel's arms. Different, but better...

“B-beel…” You pant lightly against the demon’s lips, heart racing as you comb your fingers through his bright, unkempt hair. Beel's cheeks are as prettily pink as your own must be. “A-about dessert...”

“Do the two of you have _any_ idea how early it is?” Belphie’s groan is quiet, but it alerts you to a very important fact: you and Beel are very much _not_ alone.

Your eyes go wide. “S-sorry, Belphie!” You say, sitting back and stifling a laugh while giving Beel a look as if to ask why he didn't stop you from embarrassing yourself. Beel chuckles, nuzzling his face against yours and stealing another quick kiss. You blush, turning back to Belphie, who is thankfully still buried beneath his pillows. “I, um, made pancakes, if you want some, Belphie.” You offer in apology.

“Hmm…” Belphie grumbles, as if deciding whether your cooking is worth the trouble of getting out of bed. He, for one, is not as convinced as his twin regarding your culinary prowess.

“They’ll get cold if you don’t hurry!” You encourage Belphie, biting your lip to hold back another chuckle as Beel plants a warm kiss on your cheek. You smile at him despite yourself and kiss Beel back discretely, lips lingering on his affectionately.

“If I eat pancakes, does that mean I get dessert, too?” Belphie asks from his fortress of blankets, well aware that you and Beel are still being sickly sweet together, even if it has suddenly gone quiet.

“No!” You and Beel shout in unison at Belphie's barely discernable shape curled in his bed.

You laugh as you turn back to Beel, smiling at him fondly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Beel.” You say softly. 

You're rewarded with a wide smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day, MC.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I just wanted an excuse for MC to make Beel their 'special pancakes' ever since the Color Trouble card, haha! I've been taking a bit of a break from reading and writing fic, but hopefully more content coming soon <3 Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
